La flèche d'or
by Veneziano58
Summary: Nathanael signifie "Dieu a donné". Etre le champion d'un Dieu n'est pas toujours facile, encore moins quand on change complètement de monde et que tout semble différent, loin des dogmes humains.../OC/UA/


**Hetalia ne m'appartient pas, d'ailleurs ici c'est un UA bien différent qui lui m'appartient ~**

 _ **Les rôles, les créatures sont un mélange de légendes, de panthéon et de mon imagination.**_

Ange, Evrett, Stefani, Taïs, Djaé, Lucia sont à SimpleDemoiselle ^^ Charlène et Alix aussi mais leurs prénoms ne sont pas cités.

Ceci est une préquelle de l'histoire La Vouivre et le Chasseur plus précisément l'histoire du Chasseur en question.

* * *

Dans la maison d'une prophétesse, un enfant venait de naître. Un adorable fils... L'époux de la jeune femme vint les voir pour s'assurer de leur état de santé. Il s'approcha pour caresser la tête du nouveau né, très beau.

\- Un fils, le cadeau des rois...

\- Oui. J'ai choisi son nom.

\- Les prêtres devaient le faire...

\- J'ai su le nom de mon fils par mes rêves tout comme j'ai su que j'étais enceinte. Le Dieu Consort lui-même m'a dit comment le nommer.

\- Quel est ce divin nom alors?

\- Nathanael.

\- Il a une signification, quelle est-elle?

\- Dieu a donné.

L'homme n'eut alors plus rien à redire. Si Dieu lui-même avait choisit le nom du fils qu'il avait daigné lui donner alors, il ne pouvait pas s'opposer. En aucune façon. Cet enfant était un élu divin...

Dix-sept ans plus tard, le jeune homme courait à travers bois son arc dans une main et une flèche dans l'autre. Il s'amusait avec les autres apprentis chasseurs et soldats, les flèches étant inoffensives grâce aux boules de tissus à leurs extrémités. Nathanael avait touché chacun des participants au moins une fois. Il était d'ailleurs le meilleur pour cela. Un as du tir à l'arc. Depuis toujours il avait su que le Consort avait choisi sa mère pour l'enfanter mais il ignorait pourquoi, tout comme elle. La seule certitude était que son destin allait être extraordinaire. La guerre Sainte approchait, il le sentait. Sa chère maman aussi. Il n'était pas entraîné pour sauver son pays non, pour sauver un tout autre monde. Celui des êtres divins.

Un soir, allongé près d'une beauté brune avec qui il avait fait l'amour toute la nuit ou presque, il sentit quelque chose d'étrange. Dormait-il? Non. Ou peut-être mais... On l'appelait. Il sortit du lit en repoussant les draps, marchant nu à travers la maison et alla jusqu'au jardin. Il sentait l'odeur des pommes et du miel, si forte qu'il pouvait en suivre la fragrance malgré toutes les odeurs nocturnes. Le jeune homme avança encore puis tendit la main pour attraper une pomme brillante d'un éclat doré. Elle lui faisait tant envie... Au moment où il la tint entre ses doigts, il sentit une présence derrière lui. Une présence puissante, tellement forte mais en même temps chaleureuse, rassurante. Un homme était là, encapuchonné et tenant à la main une lourde coupe ouvragée. Sans réfléchir, il posa la pomme dans la coupe, celle-ci se liquéfiant en hydromel et quand il sentit le métal froid contre ses lèvres, il avala la boisson divine.

Nathanael s'éveilla le lendemain dans son lit, sa mère à ses cotés. Elle lui souriait avec tendresse mais son regard brun était empli de tristesse. Derrière elle se trouvait une femme aux longs cheveux noirs, ceux-ci formant de souples anglaises. Elle avait le regard perçant.

\- Mon fils, mon amour, il faut que tu partes avec elle.

\- Où? Et pourquoi?

\- Elle est l'envoyée du Consort, elle va te mener là où est ta place.

Alors il n'avait pas rêvé, cette rencontre avec le Dieu s'était bel et bien réalisée... Il se leva alors, constatant qu'il était habillé déjà. Il enlaça sa mère puis se dirigea vers cette femme austère, couverte par une cape de plumes plus noires que l'encre. Elle se détourna et marcha, lui laissant le soin de la suivre.

\- Je ne dois rien emporter avec moi?

\- Non, tout te sera fourni à Faerie. Ne me fais pas perdre mon temps.

Il décida alors de se taire et la suivre docilement. Son père, croisé en passant, lui signifia son approbation d'un signe de tête avant qu'il n'aille rejoindre sa femme éplorée d'avoir perdu le trésor de sa vie. Le jeune homme eut du mal à trouver la trace de la demoiselle dans l'obscurité de la forêt tant elle s'y fondait. Elle fit un signe de la main et un trou dans le sol s'ouvrit. Sans prévenir elle le poussa et il tomba dans le vide, tête la première.

Nathanael ouvrit les yeux avec peine, s'était-il fracassé le crâne? Apparemment non. Il se trouvait dans un lieu inconnu... La femme emplumée n'était plus là non plus. Du mouvement sur sa droite attira son attention. Une petite silhouette cachée par une cape était assise à ses cotés.

\- Hm, bonjour?

\- Bonjour Champion.

\- Qui? Moi? Pourquoi...?

\- Vient dans la salle Champion, tout te sera expliqué là bas.

Le jeune homme suivit donc l'inconnu, avançant sur un chemin où les murs étaient fait de terre et de pierre. Comment cela tenait-il? D'ailleurs, il lui semblait que cela ressemblait davantage à un tunnel qu'à un couloir normal. Une douce lumière blanche était là, diffuse, tempérée. Venant de partout il semblait. Ou de nulle part? Tellement étrange... Ils s'arrêtèrent devant deux lourdes portes en bois finement sculptées, le passage étant surplombé par d'immenses rosiers écarlates dont les lourdes fleurs odorantes laissaient tomber quelques pétales. La créature au nez crochu reprit ses explications de sa voix nasillarde.

\- Derrière cette porte se trouve la salle du Trône des Hautes Cours de Faerie. Là où se trouve les trônes de la Déesse et Consort. Seuls les Princes et Princesses de Sang peuvent ouvrir les portes sans finir déchiquetés par les roses carnivores.

L'explication fit frémir Nathanael. Pourquoi l'avoir amener ici alors? Pourtant, comme pour la pomme, il eut la sensation de savoir ce qu'il devait faire exactement.

Sous les petits yeux noirs de son guide, il tendit la main haut vers le plafond, vers les roses. Un pétale rouge sang tomba dans sa paume puis glissa sur son poignet avant de finir au sol. Les rosiers s'agitèrent alors, créant un bruissement de branches et de feuilles, certaines épines longues comme des poignards coupèrent des fleurs qui tombèrent en une pluie de pétales écarlates. Une épaisse branche descendit et s'enroula autour du bras de Nathanael, égratignant sa peau, passant ses épines sous l'épiderme pour s'abreuver de son sang. C'était douloureux, très douloureux mais il ne flancha pas, laissant le liquide vermeil être goulûment pomper par les fleurs protectrices des Cours. Quand les rosiers eurent terminé leur festin, les portes s'ouvrirent lentement, dévoilant leur intérieur.

Des colonnes de marbre rose, blanc, noir, vert... Tout était coloré mais réparti de façon bien précise. Chaque petit trône ou presque avait sa couleur. Et chacun était occupé par un roi ou une reine. Au fond se trouvait d'immenses trônes majestueux et fastueux. Jamais il n'avait vu tant de luxe et de beauté... Il comprit sans peine que le plus grand appartenait à la Déesse, mère de toute chose et de tout être, incarnant tout ce qui était féminin, étant toutes les femmes et aucunes à la fois. A ses cotés il y avait le Consort, son époux, incarnation de tout ce qui était masculin étant lui aussi tout les hommes et aucuns à la fois. Vides, évidemment.

Nathanel avança le long de l'allée centrale, son sang gouttant de sa main et son bras sans qu'il n'y prenne garde, laissant des petits points sur les pierres lisses. Il ne suivait que son instinct. Il connaissait cette salle. Connaissait ces visages, celui de la Reine de la Cour d'Hiver comme celui de la Reine des Ténèbres ou comme il reconnaissait la Déesse du Printemps et de la Beauté, Elisheba. Tous, il les connaissait. Sans les avoir jamais rencontrés. Là, parmi les autres chasseurs se trouvait un trône vacant. Ils et elles, étaient réunis là, assit sur les fourrures parmi leurs armes. Sans réfléchir, le jeune homme s'assit sur le trône de bois d'ébène, ne s'étonnant pas de sentir ses vêtements changer. Une tunique en peau apparue pour couvrir son torse, un pantalon de toile noire sur ses jambes, protégées par des bottes d'un cuir épais et écaillé. Inconsciemment, il su que c'était du dragon. Sur ses épaules fut posée une cape faite de fourrures rares. Des renards argentés. Un homme à ses pieds lui donna un arc finement ciselé, des runes y étaient gravées. Il sentit le pouvoir vibrer dès qu'il le toucha, la magie chantant dans l'air.

Une cible se matérialisa tout au bout de l'allée, juste devant les doubles portes. Nathanael se leva et se mit en place, tirant la corde bien qu'il n'eut pas de flèche. Il plissa les yeux, concentré sur la cible. Une aura dorée l'entoura alors et celle-ci fini par se concentrer entre ses mains, créant une flèche d'or et de lumière. Une fois le point central bien dans sa ligne de mire, il lâcha la corde. Le projectile siffla dans l'air et les êtres sensibles à la lumière durent se protéger quand elle passa devant eux, se plantant en plein cœur de la cible, la faisant instantanément exploser en étincelles colorées. Bientôt, les applaudissement retentirent, saluant la performance du nouvel arrivant. Le Champion du Consort, le divin Chasseur.

Ses courtisans vinrent le voir, il reconnu parmi eux des Chasseurs de légende, de ceux qui avaient des montures aux naseaux enflammés et dont les sabots pouvaient déclencher la foudre ou fendre le sol. Chacun d'eux était honoré de le retrouver parmi eux. Nathanael sourit, ne comprenant pas vraiment. Les autres souverains partirent peu à peu, ses alliés venant le saluer avant leur départ. Ne possédant pas de colline à part, ils le conduisirent à celle qu'ils partageaient avec les Changeurs de formes. Là, le porteur du Cor de Chasse se décida à lui apprendre qui il était vraiment.

\- Vois-tu, ton âme Nathanael est aussi ancienne que Faerie elle-même. Pour créer le Monde, la Déesse et Consort ont dû faire la guerre aux Ténèbres originelles... Mais pour cela, il leur fallait de l'aide. Ils ont créer toutes les Cours mais ça ne suffit pas, il fallait autre chose. Cette chose fut un jeune humain au cœur pur, ne souhaitant rien d'autre que la paix et la justice. Le Dieu lui donna alors son pouvoir et le jeune homme l'utilisa pour en faire une flèche avec laquelle il perça les Ténèbres. Il trouva la mort dans ce combat mais pour le remercier et l'honorer, le Consort rendit son âme éternelle afin de le rappeler à lui chaque fois qu'il en aura besoin.

\- Une guerre Sainte?

\- Oui. De nouveau, les temps changent et la magie qui scellent les monstres de la Meute Sauvage dans le Néant s'amincit. D'autres dieux ou plutôt, d'autres versions des dieux prennent la place des originaux dans le cœur et l'esprit des croyants. Cela perturbe l'équilibre. Mais pour n'importe quelle guerre ou n'importe quelle occasion, le Consort peut te faire renaître.

Le Champion divin soupira et se frotta les tempes, tant d'informations et si peu de pistes pour tout comprendre... Hier encore il n'était que le fils d'un notable de la cité et voilà à présent qu'il avait quitté la Lande avec peut-être, la condamnation de ne jamais y retourner, restant à Faerie jusque mort s'ensuive. Il n'était pas l'un de ses Dieux immortels ou l'un de ces rois et reines à la puissance démesurée... Il sentit une main sur son épaule et croisa le regard rose framboise du représentant. Nathanael lui sourit un peu puis s'enquit de son nom.

\- Stefani. J'ai l'air jeune comme ça mais je suis bien plus vieux.

\- Aussi vieux que moi?

\- Plus encore. J'étais là à la création de la Meute Sauvage, je suis d'ailleurs celui qui a le pouvoir de l'appeler.

\- Si tu peux appeler l'entité la plus terrible de ce monde, tu dois être crains et respecté...

Le châtain se contenta de lui sourire puis de changer de sujet, expliquant le fonctionnement de base de leur Cour puisque dorénavant, il en était le souverain. Lui, un Prince de sang approuvé par la magie même.

C'était sa troisième nuit à Faerie, combien de temps avait passé sur la Lande? Il l'ignorait. Nathanael fut sorti des limbes du sommeil par une main froide caressant sa joue. De nouveau, il tomba sur ce regard perçant encadré par de longs cheveux noirs...

\- Corneille?

\- Reine des Ténèbres mon mignon... Ne m'offense pas ou je m'en servirais pour te lancer un duel... Dont tu ne sortiras pas vainqueur.

Il déglutit mais hocha la tête. Une Reine en personne était venue le chercher dans sa cité... Elle se releva, lui laissant bien le temps de l'admirer. Elle portait une robe noire comme le jais avec un profond décolleté, l'ample jupe étant elle même fendue jusqu'en haut des cuisses. Elle lui sourit et pencha la tête, laissant les boucles sombres tomber sur sa poitrine. La seule luminosité sur sa personne était les diamants qu'elle portait, brillant de mille éclats sur sa peau et dans ses cheveux.

\- Suis-je belle?

Il déglutit, fasciné par cette ténébreuse beauté. Il ne pouvait dire que la vérité en cette instant...

\- Vous êtes magnifique Altesse...

\- Voilà un garçon sage... Mais aussi belle que je puisse l'être, tu n'as pas le droit de me toucher...

Elle se pencha vers lui de façon à ce qu'il puisse parfaitement voir ses formes déjà bien dévoilées, le jeune homme se sentit rougir.

\- ...Car si tu me touches, il te tuera.

\- Qui?

La Reine éclata de rire et se releva subitement, faisant un pas de coté pour montrer un homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu encore. Tout habillé de noir lui aussi. Cette dernière vint s'accrocher à lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, collant son corps magnifique à celui de cette homme qui l'enlaça tendrement. Son regard posé sur elle était d'ailleurs empli que d'admiration et de respect.

\- Voici mon époux... Le Consort des Ténèbres mais aussi la Porte de la Mort...

\- Ce qui signifie que je contrôle l'accès au monde des morts et que je peux y envoyer n'importe qui. Une âme vivante errant parmi les mortes leur fera un festin de choix.

Nathanael en frémit de peur. Ils étaient vraiment le couple parfait pour la Cour Sombre... Il était Consort et non Roi? Du coup, il était soumis à sa femme...

\- Pourquoi venir ici et me dire tout ça?

\- Parce que nous allons faire la guerre. Je suis la Corneilles des Batailles, je me repais de la haine, la peur et la colère qui règnent là bas... Mon amour lui, va guider ces centaines ou milliers d'âmes vers leur lieu de repos éternel. Tu es la clé de cette guerre pauvre petit pantin et je tiens à ce que tu ne fasses pas de bêtises pour ne pas te mettre en travers de notre route. Suis-je claire?

\- Limpide, oh Ténébreuse Reine.

Tout deux disparurent ensuite dans un brouillard noir, laissant une sensation de froid dans la pièce. Mais pas le froid que l'on peut faire disparaître avec une petite laine ou un thé. Non, un froid qui vous glace de l'intérieur...

Peu à peu, il prit ses marques dans ce monde inconnu où il pouvait croiser des farfadets, des trolls, des géants, le peuple minuscule, des gens avec des ailes, des esprits des bois ou des eaux, des esprits animaux et tant d'autres choses... Toutes les formes de folklore était là. Vivantes. Mais ceux qui l'intéressaient le plus étaient évidemment les Changeurs de formes, ceux vivant dans la même colline que lui. Il se décida alors à leur rendre visite. Il s'aventura dans les couloirs, ou tunnels, croisant des habitants qui ne semblaient pas gênés de le voir, lui adressant parfois un léger salut. Nathanael restait pourtant sur ses gardes sachant que Faerie regorgeait de pièges tous les plus vicieux les uns que les autres... Même chez des alliés. Un bruit le suivait depuis qu'il avait tourné à un croisement de corridors, comme un frottement sur le sol en continue ainsi qu'une sorte de sifflement... Méfiant, il gardait la main sur sa dague. Une épée était en train d'être forgée pour lui. En attendant, il devait se débrouiller avec ça... Il se retourna brutalement pour trouver... Rien. Il fronça les sourcils puis se tourna à nouveau et retint un cri, reculant brutalement. Devant lui se trouvait deux grands yeux vert pâle, fendus verticalement, posés sur un visage blanc et fin, encadré de cheveux roux. Un sourire étira les lèvres du garçon, laissant passer une langue fourchue et peinte de noir au bout.

\- Je m'appelle Gaudiacu. Je suis métissé Serpent.

Oh ça pas de doute, un serpent oui... Les «sss» étaient étirés en longueur mais le reste de la prononciation était plutôt correcte.

Il sursauta en sentant quelque chose chatouiller sa nuque par surprise, juste avant qu'un énorme serpent noir ne vienne s'enrouler autour de lui. Flippant. La grosse bête semblait pourtant lui lécher la joue presque gentiment... Le rouquin devant lui croisa les bras et sourit, sa langue sortant à nouveau pendant quelques secondes.

\- C'est Taïs. Il te fait une étreinte amicale. C'est un serpent très venimeux et dangereux.

\- Amical...

Le mamba noir revint au sol, prenant l'apparence d'un garçon aux cheveux chocolat et au regard magnifique, un bleu violet très clair, presque comme des pierres précieuses.

\- Nous sommes tes amis, confirma-t-il en souriant.

Des amis... Il en manquait cruellement. Les deux serpents semblaient sympathiques et il accepta de les suivre jusqu'à leur terrier. Là, on lui servit du thé et même si il refusa le cake aux criquets, il apprécia la boisson aux herbes. Ils discutèrent tous les trois et le courant passa bien entre eux, ne voyant pas le temps passer. Ils lui firent visiter la colline, montrant leurs cousins lézards et d'autres espèces, les ours, les loups, les renards... Nathanael sursauta lorsque Taïs poussa un cri pour sauter dans les bras d'un homme aux bois de cerf à l'allure majestueuse mais qu'il n'avait pas bien vu tout de suite.

\- C'est un Cernunnos.

\- Un Dieu souterrain et polyvalent?

\- Oui. Il s'est éprit de Taïs et c'est réciproque. Il y a juste un léger problème...

\- Lequel?

\- C'est un serpent et lui est un cerf. Il a tendance à vouloir le manger parce que ses instincts brouille les signaux, confondant faim et désir.

Dangereux oui.. Pourtant, il ne semblait pas avoir peur. Comme si il lisait dans ses pensées, l'autre reprit ses explications.

\- Djaé est assez puissant pour ramener Taïs à la raison, c'est une entité primaire après tout. Un seul baiser de notre part peut normalement tuer mais regarde les, ils s'embrassent comme si il n'y aura pas de lendemain...

Les bois sortaient d'une chevelure d'un brun très clair et ses yeux rappelait un miel très foncé, un jaune presque brun lui aussi. Nathanael frissonna en sentant la magie venir lui picorer la peau à mesure que Djaé s'approchait. Quand il serra sa main, il se sentit apaisé, serein. Tout irait bien. Si Taïs ressentait ça à chaque fois, pas étonnant que son envie de bouffer soit reléguer au placard. Presque tous les jours, il alla voir les deux serpents et parfois le cerf était là aussi. Ensemble ils parlaient de leur monde, lui de la Lande, eux de Faerie et cette Cour en particulier. La guerre approchait-elle vraiment? Il ne croisait pas de cohorte de soldats ou quoique ce soit d'autre... Gaudiacu était pourtant formel. Oui, elle approchait. Les femmes non combattantes seraient mises à l'abri dans les parties les plus protégées des Cours avec les enfants. Le reste de la population montera au front. Il était juste impossible de savoir quand la catastrophe allait se produire exactement...

Nathanael ne voulait pourtant pas se reposer sur ses lauriers et continuait à s'entraîner pour rester en forme avec les autres Chasseurs, notamment Stefani avec lequel il s'était lié d'amitié. Le porteur du Cor de Chasse ne lui faisait pas de cadeaux mais n'était pas non plus trop strict. Le juste milieu pour un bon apprentissage. A la fin d'une longue séance de trois heures de combat, ils décidèrent d'aller aux bains. Il lui sembla que c'était la première fois depuis des mois qu'il pouvait enfin tremper son corps dans de l'eau chaude... C'était délicieux. Stefani trempait près de lui, faisant des ronds dans l'eau clair avec ses doigts. Du repos...

\- Les serpents sont gentils... En tout cas, Gaudiacu et Taïs.

\- Venimeux tout les deux, surtout le dernier.

\- Je le sais.

\- De bons alliés à n'en pas douter. Les serpents savent se faufiler partout. C'est un bon atout pour la bataille.

\- La bataille... Vais-je survivre?

\- Je l'ignore.

Le jeune homme soupira puis plongea sa tête sous l'eau, profitant du calme régnant là. Il ouvrit les yeux et manqua de se noyer en ouvrant la bouche quand il s'aperçut que deux autres yeux le fixaient.

\- Ste-Stefani!

\- Quoi?

\- Il y a quelqu'un sous l'eau.

\- Oh... Aron sors de là. Imphy, ta maîtresse, sera fort courroucée si elle apprends que tu as noyé le Champion du Consort.

Un garçon à la peau pâle, blanchâtre mais un peu bleutée sortit de l'eau. Il avait de longs cheveux gris, en dégradé du plus foncé au plus clair et des yeux d'un bleu à s'y noyer, sans pupille, sans blanc autour, juste deux amandes bleues qui vous regardaient.

\- C'est Aron, un esprit de l'eau. Il est sous les ordres de Imphy, la déesse des sources. Lui, il est dans les minéraux et tout ça. Les sources chaudes comme celle là, il les adore.

\- Oh, très bien...

Les mains fines se posèrent sur les cuisses d'un Nathanael effaré, son ami ne semblant pas s'en préoccuper plus que ça, profitant de son bain relaxant. Le dénommé Aron s'approcha encore puis finit par embrasser le Champion, s'asseyant sur lui. Il sursauta en comprenant que le garçon n'avait pas de jambes, juste une longue queue de poisson et ses mains étaient comme palmées, une fine membrane reliant les doigts entre eux. Il se sentit un peu fatigué une fois le baiser terminé.

\- J'aime ta magie, susurra la sirène, ou la créature qui s'y approchait.

\- Ne le fait pas s'évanouir Aron. Imphy te grondera et te privera de ta queue.

\- Hm... J'aime trop nager mais j'aime son essence...

Nathanael battit des cils, peinant à comprendre. La dernière chose qu'il vit fut les lèvres rouges de l'esprit des eaux s'approcher à nouveau de son visage.

Il s'éveilla en sursaut dans sa chambre, vide de Corneille menaçante ou d'amis réconfortants... Bon, au moins le porteur du Cor de Chasse l'avait ramené en sécurité dans ses quartiers. Il se tourna et tomba nez à nez avec le garçon des bains. N'allait-il pas se dessécher ainsi? Ne devait-il pas vivre dans l'eau? Aron papillonna des yeux, révélant leur éclat bleuté si incroyable. Il lui sourit et le prit dans ses bras, se collant à lui joyeusement.

\- A-Aron?!

\- J'ai dit à Imphy que je voulais rester avec toi... J'aime trop ta magie.

\- Mais... Tu ne peux pas vivre hors de l'eau!

\- Je le peux. Je suis un esprit pas un poisson. Regarde moi...

Il se décala et fit voler les draps, dévoilant son corps nu. Un corps d'homme. Sa peau avait toujours cette couleur particulière tout comme sa longue chevelure qui lui tombait jusque sous les fesses mais il avait bien deux jambes. Ses mains étaient toujours palmées mais il pouvait en rétracter la membrane. Ainsi, pas de soucis pour se servir de ses doigts. Cependant, tout deux nus dans un lit...

\- Le sexe entre deux personnes est permis sous toutes ses formes... Selon la maturité et le consentement évidemment. Alors n'ait pas peur, nous pouvons nous unir...

Le pauvre humain, il se considérait toujours ainsi, tenta de reculer et tomba du lit sous le rire cristallin du squatteur de sa chambre. Mais il sourit un peu tout de même. L'esprit aquatique était certes entreprenant mais certainement pas dangereux sinon Stefani ne l'aurait pas laissé seul avec lui.

Au fil des jours il s'habitua à ce que Aron le suive un peu partout, simplement habillé d'une tunique d'algues ou quelque chose du genre. Ses longs cheveux étaient remontés en une sorte de chignon lâche, rendant ses déplacements et ses gestes plus aisés. Pourtant cette fois, il était seul à errer dans les tunnels de la colline du coté des Changeurs de forme. Il n'avait pas vu Gaudiacu et Taïs depuis un moment et même si parler avec Stefani était intéressant, il avait une complicité différente avec les deux serpents. Il se tendit en entendant des soupirs et des gémissements. Un couple...? Nathanael avait appris qu'à Faerie, les couples ne se cachaient pas forcément lors de leurs ébats, ça dépendait un peu de la sensibilité de chacun. Pour le reste... Il avança prudemment mais, personne dans le couloir suivant. Il distingua par contre une alcôve et mu par la curiosité, il s'approcha furtivement.

Taïs et Djaé... Il n'avait jamais vu que la partie cerf de ce dernier ne se limitait pas juste à ses bois, tout le bas de son corps était animal, de longues pattes fines mais puissantes à n'en pas douter. Jusque là cachées par les vêtements. La peau de Taïs était striée de longues bandes d'écailles d'un noir brillant créant un effet de tatouage complexe. Celui-ci ondulait au dessus de son amant, était-ce à cause de son sang de serpent qu'il arrivait si bien à se mouvoir? D'ailleurs si Djaé était aussi monté comme un cerf à cet endroit... Il déglutit. Souple le serpent... D'ailleurs il n'avait jamais vu une telle expression du son visage, la pupille de ses yeux était étrécie au maximum alors que ses crocs eux étaient entièrement visibles comme prêts à se planter dans la chair. Ce que lui avait dit le rouquin lui revint en mémoire, faim et désir se confondent... Alors même en faisant l'amour ainsi, sa partie animale lui dictait de manger son partenaire... Pourtant le cerf ne semblait pas avoir peur, caressant le visage et le corps au dessus du sien, sans peur manifeste. Nathanael sentait la magie qui lui picotait la peau encore une fois mais c'était comme ressentir une onde lointaine, elle n'était pas dirigée vers lui. Gaudiacu était métissé mais Taïs était un mamba noir sans aucune altération, de fait, il ne pouvait être noyé sous la magie que parce qu'il y consentait. Une très belle preuve d'amour à Faerie, là où un simple sortilège pouvait détruire toute une vie, tout un esprit. Même si le Changeur de forme avait sûrement une grande volonté de ne pas faire de mal à sa proie adorée dès le départ. Une magie fonctionnant sur une base réelle était d'autant plus efficace.

Un peu gêné de les avoir observé si longtemps à leur insu, il se tourna pour faire demi-tour et se trouva face à face avec le rouquin. Son ami le regardait comme il regarderait un bon morceau de viande.

\- Gaudiacu?

\- Tu sens bon...ssss...

Cette sonorité l'inquiéta, jamais il ne laissait délibérément traîner les sons de cette façon, pas plus que sa langue venant chatouiller sa joue alors que le second serpent se rapprochait de lui. Ses yeux... Ils semblaient être comme ceux de Taïs presque unis tant la pupille elliptique était fine, à peine une ligne noire dans l'immensité verte... Ca ne le rassurait pas du tout. Une seule morsure ou même un égratignement sur ces crocs là pourrait le tuer et dans d'atroces souffrances en plus. Il avait la main posée sur la garde de son épée, terminée depuis peu, mais il refusait de blesser son ami avec!

\- Recule! Ordonna soudainement une voix sortie de nulle part.

Le serpent siffla plus fort, menaçant mais s'arrêta net quand de l'eau lui tomba dessus, le trempant jusqu'aux os. Comme tout reptile il était sensible au froid et s'effondra à genoux, tremblant.

Aron s'approcha, regardant froidement le métissé à ses pieds, pâle à faire peur. Inquiet, Nathanael s'accroupit et posa sa main sur le front de son ami.

\- Mais il est glacé!

\- Les phéromones des deux autres lui avaient un peu mis la tête sans dessus dessous. Ce n'est pas juste un serpent, c'est un Gobelin-Serpent. Ce qui veut dire que pour lui, la bouffe et le sang sont plus intéressant que le sexe. Il t'aurait boulotté sans que tu ne puisses y faire grand chose à moins de lui couper la tête.

\- Gaudiacu n'aurait pas fait ça!

Il enleva sa cape de laine et la posa sur les épaules tremblantes de son ami qui vint se nicher contre lui pour récupérer un peu de chaleur cependant, son esprit était dorénavant plus clair.

\- I-Il a raison N-Nathanael... Je l'aurais regretté...T-Tellement fort mais je n'y peux rien...

Le Champion releva son ami puis l'aida à avancer afin de le ramener à son lieu de vie, Aron sur les talons. Une fois fait, ils repartirent, l'esprit aquatique agissant comme un garde du corps. Étrange...

De retour dans ses appartements, il fut plaqué contre le mur par le corps de l'autre, le regard bleu si particulier de la créature le fixant intensément.

\- Je comprends tu sais... Ce qu'ils ressentent à ce moment là, quand la raison oscille entre dévorer ou aimer... Pour nous, c'est tellement compliqué.

\- Que veux-tu dire?

\- Je t'aime Nathanael mais j'aime aussi le goût de ta magie, j'aime ton essence... Si je m'écoutais, je la boirais jusqu'à la dernière goutte, extrayant de ton corps la moindre parcelle de cette magie si forte, si délicieuse.

\- Tu m'as sauvé pour me dévorer?

Il sentit les mains de son interlocuteur passer sur son torse, le caressant à travers ses vêtements tandis que la bouche rouge venait picorer son cou. Il frissonna quand la voix résonna à son oreille, chantante, mélodieuse... Oh, il pourrait être une sirène à bien des égards.

\- Tu es à moi... Comble ma faim autrement, je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Je t'aime vraiment mais je suis une entité primaire, renier mes envies serait renier ma propre nature. Je vais dépérir, m'étioler et disparaître...

\- Comment? Comment dois-je combler ta faim de moi?

\- Donne moi ta magie volontairement, donne la moi par le sexe. Partage ton énergie avec moi...

Jamais il n'avait utilisé sa magie de Champion divin pour autre chose que les combats. Il passa la main dans les cheveux de son vis à vis qui attendait sa sentence. Il l'aimait. Dans ce monde où il ne connaissait pas toutes les ficelles, il avait pourtant trouvé quelque chose de précieux, des amis, un mentor, un peuple... Et lui. Aron. Que pensait-il de lui? Tout allait vite... Ou lentement? Le temps était tellement bizarre à Faerie, depuis combien de temps avait-il quitté la Lande déjà? Des mois, des années? Il ne reverrait jamais ses parents... Il serra subitement l'esprit minéral contre lui. Il dégageait une odeur particulière, rappelant une eau riche, un peu comme celle des sources chaudes...

\- D'accord Aron.

\- Ah?

\- Je vais te donner ma magie. L'appel approche... Je le sens au fond de moi. J'ai besoin que tu sois en forme pour que tu puisses te défendre correctement.

\- Seulement pour ça?

\- Non. La guerre Sainte passée, on essaiera d'être ensemble. Vraiment ensemble comme Djaé et Taïs.

Les joues d'Aron prirent une teinte un peu violette et il comprit qu'il rougit. Adorable créature... Il avait parlé de ses rêves apocalyptiques et de la sensation bizarre qui le prenait aux tripes à Stefani et il n'avait pas hésité à répondre: l'appel du Dieu était proche. La guerre aussi. Si Faerie tombait, la Lande serait détruite, complètement ravagée par ces ténèbres sorties du Néant... Il ne pouvait le permettre.

Nathanael défit lentement les attaches de la tunique, laissant celle-ci tomber aux pieds de son partenaire, nu dessous. Il passa le bout des doigts sur les stries présentes sur les côtes. Des branchies peut-être? Ou autre chose. Aron frémit et ferma les yeux sous la sensation. Il laissait le jeune homme aux cheveux chocolat découvrir son corps. C'était doux, un peu maladroit. Sans doute avait-il l'habitude des femmes. Il tendit les mains et déshabilla le guerrier avec douceur. Une chose au fond de lui criait famine, lui hurlait de l'embrasser pour lui voler son essence magique, ce nectar unique et délicieux... Mais il s'y refusait. Il ne voulait pas prendre de risques. Pas maintenant. Sa propre magie s'enclencha, sa peau se mettant à luire d'un doux éclat gris bleuté, rendant son regard encore plus brillant, plus bleu si c'était possible. Ses cheveux se mouvaient comme si ils ondulaient dans l'eau. Les membranes entre ses doigts s'étaient naturellement dépliées, ce qui ne gênait pas vraiment Nathanael. Sa magie répondit à celle résonnant tout près, faisant que son regard brun-rouge semblait être habité d'une flamme qui les faisait s'illuminer, ses cheveux bougeaient eux aussi, voletant à peine sous les vagues magiques émanant de son corps, cette aura dorée qui colorait légèrement sa peau. Quand ils se touchaient, leurs lumières se mélangeaient, en créant une autre. Il fallait passer à travers les barrières naturelles de l'autre, ce qui se faisait sans mal pour eux puisqu'ils n'étaient pas sur le mode défensif. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait l'amour à Faerie, la première fois qu'il faisait l'amour avec sa magie pleinement déployée, libre de ses entraves. C'était comme respirer après avoir laisser tomber un carcan trop serré même si jusque là ignoré. Aron puisait la magie qui se mélangeait à la sienne durant leur acte, l'assimilant, la dégustant. Ainsi, il n'avait que ce que le Chasseur acceptait de lui donner. Le plaisir purement charnel était là aussi, sublimé par cette expérience unique mais bel et bien là. Sentir ce membre chaud au plus profond de lui était une sensation merveilleuse, lui donnant un plaisir incommensurable. Pour le jeune homme aussi c'était délicieux, différent d'avec une femme mais la sensation au creux de son ventre, de ses reins... Tellement bon! Ils se donnèrent tant de plaisir, comblant leurs désir jusqu'à l'étape finale.

Il s'éveilla quelques heures plus tard, un peu fatigué mais pas plus que la normale après une relation sexuelle. On toqua à sa porte et une servante vint lui donner une lettre. Aron n'était plus là. Sûrement parti barboter dans les bains ou parti rejoindre sa Déesse des sources. Il lu l'invitation et haussa les épaules. Direction Stefani pour comprendre. Le concerné lui répondit qu'en tant que Souverain, il se devait de rendre aux différentes Cours réclamant son attention. On l'habilla donc de façon plus officielle, plus royale en quelques sortes. Stefani le suivit, l'ayant désigné comme second ou quelque chose comme ça. Il emmena un ancien avec lui également, pour profiter de son savoir et sa ruse, ce qui lui attira l'approbation de sa maisonnée. Maisonnée à part puisqu'elle ne faisait parti d'aucune Cour officiellement. Les Changeurs de formes étant rattachés aux esprits de la terre et des animaux en général, leur Roi étant un Dieu des saisons et sa femme, une déité de la fertilité. Mais pour le moment, c'était la Lumière qui les attendait.

La Déesse de la Beauté et du Printemps, Elisheba, l'accueillit en compagnie de son favori, un joueur de flûte nommé Plaisir. Elle avait de longs cheveux d'or où des fleurs étaient mêlées et ses vêtements mettaient énormément ses formes en valeur, sans vulgarité pourtant. L'homme avait des cheveux noirs et des yeux clairs, sa flûte toujours à la main. Elle ainsi que d'autres grandes personnes de Faerie étaient là comme Lucia, représentation du Foyer et des Femmes, au caractère bien trempé ou d'autres encore. Il s'assit à la table, accepta le verre de vin blanc mais ne le bu pas. Pourquoi? Qui sait si il n'y avait que du vin! Pourtant, tous les autres invités burent le leur et il le fit aussi. Chacun s'étant présenté, il se leva à son tour.

\- Nathanael, Champion divin et Grand Chasseur. Le Consort m'a donné la flèche d'or afin de percer les Ténèbres et chasser les dangers aussi malfaisants soient-ils.

Il n'avait pas dit monstres parce que sinon, ça serait mal interprété. Beaucoup de peuples à Faerie seraient catalogués comme monstrueux selon les standards humains. Pas forcément mauvais pourtant...

Les dialogues à propos des alliances et des relations entre les Cours, ici, dites de Lumière, et les autres étaient complexes. Nathanael avait du mal à comprendre mais heureusement l'ancien et le Cor de Chasse pouvaient assurer l'intérim. Il répondait pourtant par lui-même. Passer pour un faible pourrait lui être fatal. Les heures passèrent, longues, éreintantes mentalement mais finalement, on le lâcha. Elisheba lui demanda de l'accompagner un moment, en plus de Plaisir, deux demoiselles l'avaient rejointes. Une toute jeune, une enfant et une autre, plus âgée. Une petite sorcière ayant quitté son village et restée là à Faerie, servant la divinité. L'autre étant sa dame de compagnie qu'elle appréciait pour sa personnalité. Nathanael se détendit autour du thé dans les somptueux jardins de la Cour du Printemps, heureusement bien différent du jardin des supplices de la Cour Sombre. Alors qu'ils bavardaient assez amicalement, un bruit fit trembler la terre et sursauter toutes les personnes présentes. Il se leva et couru vers les lieux. Une déité solaire venait de frapper violemment une servante qui trébucha et tomba à terre, l'autre lui hurlant dessus. Par principe, Elisheba avait caché les yeux de sa propre servante. Personne ne bougeait pour empêcher l'agresseur de continuer. Le soleil était puissant, assez pour que sa magie brûle et blesse à jamais la malheureuse.

\- Pourquoi personne n'agit?

\- Il fait parti de la noblesse Seigneur, nous ne pouvons rien faire...

\- Je dois agir.

\- Non!

Stefani réagit de suite et le retint par le poignet, lui expliquant que si il s'en mêlait, il risquait d'être défié en duel et serait incapable de refuser. Ils ne pouvaient prendre le risque qu'il soit blessé ou tué, il était bien trop précieux pour l'avenir. Le châtain serra les poings en grinçant des dents, peinant à retenir son énergie magique. Il quitta la Cour, ses bottes claquant sur les dalles dorées et argentées. Un noble l'arrêta, lui demandant la raison de son départ précipité.

\- Ce que j'ai vu de la Lumière n'était pas aussi beau et pur que ce que l'on pourrait croire. A l'ombre au moins, on a la décence d'être honnête.

\- Oseriez-vous dire que la Cour des Ténèbres est meilleure que la nôtre? S'offusqua-t-il presque en s'étouffant.

\- Le sang est aussi rouge sur le marbre noir que sur du marbre blanc.

Là dessus, il fit demi-tour avec un bel effet de cape. Les deux membres de sa maisonnée le suivirent sans dire un mot, montrant sans mal à qui allait leur loyauté.

Trois jours plus tard, une lettre noire lui fut servie. L'écriture argentée était dotée d'une très belle calligraphie, l'invitant aux festivités ayant lieu à la Cour Sombre. Là au moins, il n'y aurait pas de colifichets. La Corneille bien que très rusée et manipulatrice était assez prévisible dans le sens où il connaissait ses méthodes. Il s'y rendrait donc. Comme d'habitude, Stefani accepta de le suivre.

Habillé de noir comme le voulait le dress code de cet endroit, ou en rouge à la limite mais sans plus, il prit place sur l'estrade près de la Reine et de son Consort. Celle-ci s'adressa à lui avec un sourire.

\- Ce soir il y a un spectacle de choix... Un duel au troisième sang.

Nathanael acquiesça et posa son regard sur le cercle pavé au sol, désignant l'aire de duel. Le premier sang consistait à faire une incision sur la lèvre, seul endroit visible sous les armures complètes. Le deuxième consistait à le faire au bas de la gorge, on n'avait alors qu'une arme pour se défendre et attaquer. Le troisième se portait sur le poignet et les participants n'avaient alors que leur magie et leur force pour l'emporter. Il s'était renseigné, les exclus des autres Cours pouvaient venir se réfugier ici à la Cour des Ténèbres, de fait, la population de cette dernière était très variée. Pour avoir un poste ou une place pas trop basse et misérable, il fallait la mériter. Et la Reine appréciait particulièrement de faire faire des combats aux candidats. Le perdant serait exclu de son dernier refuge, obligé de survivre sur la Lande. Où d'y mourir.

Nathanael ne suivait pas vraiment le combat qui se déroulait à leurs pieds, plus intéressé par ce qui se déroulait à coté. La Reine embrassait et câlinait son époux qui lui rendait toute son affection. Son beau visage était toujours si doux alors qu'elle regardait Evrett. La voir si amoureuse avait quelque chose de perturbant... Il se renfonça dans son siège et sursauta presque en constatant le regard framboise fixé sur lui.

\- Tu te demandes pourquoi elle est si douce avec lui n'est-ce pas? Evrett est l'âme sœur d'Ange. Elle n'aimera jamais personne d'autre que lui ou alors, jamais autant.

\- Une âme sœur?

\- La Reine possède depuis quelques temps un anneau volé à l'une de ses ennemies qu'elle a tué. Elle s'en sert lors de grandes réceptions pour créer des couples qui vivent heureux et font des enfants. Sa Cour reste prospère grâce à ça mais aussi grâce à sa propre relation.

\- L'anneau lui a fait rencontrer son mari?

\- Non. Quand il a fallu choisir un nouveau souverain pour la Cour des Ténèbres née d'une séparation d'une autre Cour et d'autres choses politiques, la couronne du Crépuscule et des Ombres est apparu sur la tête de la Corneille. Elle a tendu la main et de la foule est sorti Evrett, coiffé de la couronne d'Épines argentées. C'est Faerie elle-même qui les a uni et de cette union est née une magie puissante, créant la Cour comme tu la connais. Comme tu le sais, une Cour tire son énergie de son souverain.

Qui aurait cru que cette Reine avait en fait une histoire d'amour romantique au possible. Elle avait l'amour de sa vie à ses cotés et leurs sentiments faisaient vivre leur peuple. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi le couple l'avait menacé des pires morts possibles si l'un d'eux venaient à mourir. L'autre ne s'en remettrait pas.

Le banquet fut servi, toutes les convives dégustant les mets alors que le duel continuait, personne ne faisant de commentaires sur l'odeur ferreuse du sang dans l'air ni des fantômes tournoyants au plafond, attendant la mort de l'un des protagonistes. Nathanael pour sa part, grignotait sans vraiment manger plus que ça. Pas vraiment à cause du spectacle mais parce qu'il sentait la présence du Dieu se faire plus forte. Un mauvais pressentiment l'habitait. La guerre était proche, très proche...

A la fin du dîner, un gagnant fut tirée du lot. Il laissa tomber la tête de son ennemi aux pieds de la Reine qui lui sourit et lui demanda son nom. Wido. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans ce type... A première vue, il semblait assez humain et il avait certains traits des Hautes Cours. Mais quelque chose se dégageait de lui, quelque chose qui n'était définitivement pas humain.

\- Dis moi qui tu es et d'où tu viens Wido.

\- Je suis un métissé Gobelin. Un Béret-Rouge précisément. Il a violé ma mère plutôt que la tuer, elle m'a abandonné à leur montagne, pensant qu'ils allaient me dévorer. Ils l'auraient fait si je n'avais pas hérité de la force et du goût du sang de mon père... J'ai été viré de leur Cour car j'ai tué le Roi.

\- Les Gobelins respectent la loi du plus fort. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas Roi?

\- Je ne corresponds pas aux standards. Je parais trop... humain à leurs goûts.

Quelle histoire... Il avait craché le mot humain avec tant de haine! Quoiqu'il en soit, la Reine le fit entrer dans sa Garde Royale, ravie d'avoir un allié puissant. Et beau en plus, avec ses yeux violets, ses cheveux blonds pâles et un corps taillé à la perfection. Béret-Rouge... Les Gobelins n'étaient déjà pas sympa à la base mais eux... Ils adoraient faire des carnages, trempant leurs bérets de laine blanche dans le sang de leurs ennemis pour obtenir ce rouge caractéristique de leur race. Ils aimaient les bains de sang dans tous les sens du terme. Autant dire, pas une partie de plaisir de vivre avec ceux là...

Nathanael s'effondra dans son lit, tirant Aron contre lui pour le câliner, respirer son odeur afin de se calmer. L'esprit aquatique se laissait faire, lui rendant son affection. Il sentit le Champion se faire plus entreprenant et il accepta son invitation avec plaisir. Il lui offrit son corps, adorant sentir ses mains, ses lèvres et sa langue parcourir tout son être. Leurs magies chatoyaient et se mélangeaient, se reconnaissant. Il ne retint pas sa voix quand ils s'unirent, sentant son amant au plus profond de lui. Il lui faisait l'amour passionnément et même si il savait que l'élu divin n'était pas amoureux de lui, il appréciait quand même qu'il fasse attention à lui, cherche sa présence, se réconforte dans ses bras. Cette boule chaude au creux de son ventre qui grossissait à chaque coup de reins, sa raison qui partait battre la campagne, tout était provoqué par Nathanael.

\- Je...Je t'aime...

Un baiser lui répondit. Profond et terriblement érotique. Nath' ne pouvait lui offrir que ça, du sexe, de la magie, de l'affection mais pas d'amour. Après la guerre peut-être... Leurs ébats durèrent toute la nuit et à l'aube, du moins, autant que possible sous terre, Aron tenait contre lui un Chasseur épuisé. Il posa un baiser sur son front et le serra contre lui, inquiet. Il s'était comporté bizarrement... Ca ne signifiait rien de bon, c'était certain.

Dans la journée, les garnisons s'étaient mises en place. En dehors des collines creuses et des divers monticules, les grandes plaines allaient être le champs de bataille. Tout ceux ne se battant pas restèrent dans les abris prévus par chaque société. Le reste s'organisait. Alors que Nathanael enfilait son revêtement de cuir afin de se protéger, Aron vint l'enlacer.

\- Je n'ai pas d'aptitudes pour le combat, je n'y serais pas... Reste sain et sauf s'il te plaît.

\- Je ne peux pas te le promettre Aron.

\- Je sais... Sauve nous Nathanael mais je t'en prie, essaie de rester en vie. Promets-moi d'essayer vraiment au moins.

\- Promis Aron. Et si je reviens, je me consacrerais à toi.

Il passa une dernière fois la main dans la chevelure grise puis posa un baiser d'adieu sur la bouche rouge avant de tourner le dos à Aron et s'éloigner, laissant l'esprit minéral seul et le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Stefani, Gaudiacu et Taïs le suivaient, faisant parti de son expédition rapprochée. Monté sur son cheval Ignir, noir comme la nuit et aux yeux rougeoyants rappelant les siens, Nathanael n'attendait qu'une chose, le début de la bataille. Les cieux se brouillaient devenant sombres et menaçants. Bientôt une faille s'ouvrirait et des monstres horribles s'en déverseraient. Il repéra la Corneille, habillée de plumes et d'étoffe précieuses. Il savait que pourtant elle était bien protégée. A ses cotés, Evrett était là aussi. Droit comme un i quelques pas derrière son épouse adorée. Il fit avancer Ignir, se positionnant quasiment au centre de la plaine. Il fit un signe de la main, montant son épée au ciel et résonna alors le son fort et puissant du Cor de Chasse, annonçant le début du combat. Son cheval s'agita, l'air devint lourd et puis les cieux se déchirèrent en même temps que trembla la terre.

Une horde de monstres apparu, ils étaient gigantesques, à mille yeux ou tentaculaires, balayant tout ce qui se trouvait au sol comme si ils étaient des fétus de paille. Nathanael se lança en avant, les autres commandants envoyant également les troupes. Il était temps de couper, déchirer, brûler toutes ces monstruosités, ce chaos ténébreux prêt à dévorer le Monde. Le sang coula vite d'un coté comme de l'autre, pas le temps de s'y attarder. Il fallait avancer. Il devait trouver un sommet, être le plus proche possible de la faille céleste pour la refermer à nouveau, condamnant une fois de plus ces choses à l'obscurité, le néant et l'oubli. Le sang des créatures tombait en pluie sur les guerriers de tout horizons, une pluie acide qui brûlait la peau. Mais pas le temps de s'arrêter, en plus des monstres il y avait les soldats d'outre-tombe, ces squelettes en armure n'avait rien à perdre alors qu'ils se jetaient sur les Feys pour les abattre. Chaque guerre était chaque fois plus dure à remporter. Pourquoi? Parce que les morts et les damnés seront toujours plus nombreux que les vivants et les vertueux. Ces morts armés étaient en fait les victimes des grandes chasses, du temps où les briseurs de serment, les menteurs et criminels en tout genres étaient déchiquetés, dépecés par la Meute, conduite par un ou plusieurs Chasseurs.

Une flèche se planta dans son épaule, le faisant violemment tomber d'Ignir. Il se releva difficilement et eut juste le temps de parer une attaque avec son épée. Quelque chose de noir et extrêmement rapide passa dans son champ de vision et il reconnu plus loin le long mamba noir, occupé avec sa proie. Son ami venait de le sauver. Il retira la flèche de sa chair puis reprit sa course, ayant trouvé au loin des pierres tombées d'une sorte de mausolée suite aux chocs des combats. Son épée bien serrée dans ses mains, il n'hésitait pas à s'en servir pour progresser à travers la foule bigarrée. Haute Cour ou non, ils étaient tous couvert de boue et de sang. Des plumes tombèrent devant lui et l'air se fit lourd, difficilement respirable. Devant lui se dressait la Corneille, apparemment en pleine forme.

\- Autant j'aime l'après-guerre pour faire mon office, autant tout ceci est beaucoup trop salissant et ennuyeux. Dépêche toi.

Et elle repartie. Il faisait ce qu'il pouvait! Il siffla et Ignir revint vers lui, il sauta sur son dos et le fit partir au galop, ignorant les projectiles le frôlant ou même ceux le touchant. Il y avait plus important. Il devait sauver les autres! Il devait faire en sorte que Stefani puisse retrouver son aimée, que Taïs et Djaé continuent à filer le parfait amour, que lui et Aron puissent avoir une chance...

Nathanael laissa sa monture au pied du monticule de gravats et commença à grimper, arrivé au milieu quelque chose s'enroula autour de sa cheville et le tira subitement vers le bas. Il se raccrocha comme il pu, s'écorchant les mains, sentant du sang couler le long de ses bras. Il jeta un œil en bas et déglutit. Une sorte de nuage noir avec une énorme bouche pleine de crocs tentait de l'attirer à lui avec l'un de ses longs bras souples, comme un tentacule. Il sentait d'ailleurs une sorte d'acide attaquer ses bottes pourtant très solides. Il lâcha une main pour tenter de donner un coup d'épée, essayant de se dégager. La créature le tira à nouveau, le faisant tomber à plat sur une sorte de corniche. Où serait le point faible de cette chose? Et soudain, il le vit. Le Champion se saisit d'une flèche et l'arma rapidement avant de la tirer, celle-ci sifflant dans l'air avant de se planter dans l'œil unique du monstre, celui-ci se mettant alors à hurler d'un son strident, ses multiples membres s'agitant en tout sens. L'un d'eux assomma presque le jeune homme, sonné mais libéré du bras, il reprit son ascension. Il grimpa lentement, la vision trouble à cause du coup. Et d'autre chose? Son crâne avait heurté brutalement la pierre, peut-être était-ce un choc... Il ne lui restait que son arc, le reste était tombé pendant son altercation. Enfin parvenu en haut, il eut une vision panoramique de la plaine.

Les éclairs, les plantes, les gerbes de flammes, les épées, les flèches, les lances... Toutes les armes possibles et imaginables étaient utilisées pour se défendre, pour repousser l'envahisseur. Ca serait presque beau de voir Faerie si unie si cela ne signifiait pas une guerre Sainte... Le châtain tomba à genoux, épuisé. Il devait viser la faille. Il devait se servir de la flèche d'or représentant la Justice divine. Il devait... Nathanael s'aperçut qu'un croc courbé s'était planté dans sa cuisse, diffusant sûrement cette espèce d'acide, un poison dévastateur. Il avait mal partout... Mais tant pis. Il se concentra au maximum alors qu'il tendait son arc, visualisant la flèche, priant pour la réussite. L'aura dorée caractéristique se matérialisa autour de lui, se rassemblant dans ses mains pour devenir la flèche porteuse d'espoir. Il la tira et elle trancha l'air, diffusant sa lumière partout sur sa trajectoire, filant droit dans la faille. Les Ténèbres furent dissoutes et le plus gros des monstres restant rapatriés immédiatement de l'autre coté, dans le Néant. Pour le reste, ils allaient devoir s'en charger eux-mêmes. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir tiré tout de suite? Parce que ce n'était pas le bon moment. Épuisé, blessé, Nathanael rendit les armes et tomba évanouit sur le promontoire de pierres.

L'air était devenu lourd sur le champ de bataille presque solide, quasiment impossible de respirer. La Reine de la Cour Sombre manifestait sa rage alors qu'elle parcourait la plaine, un corps inanimé reposant entre ses bras. Plusieurs centaines d'âmes suivaient son chemin. Les rescapés luttaient pour résister à la pression qu'elle infligeait, tentant de ne pas mourir d'étouffement. Il n'était jamais aisé de tester les limites de l'immortalité des Feys... Une porte se matérialisa d'elle-même, aspirant avidement toutes les âmes à portée... Celle d'Evrett prit forme comme une sorte de fantôme évanescent, il caressa le visage de sa bien-aimée et l'embrassa une toute dernière fois. La Porte de la Mort redevint ce qu'elle était autrefois, il y avait bien longtemps, une simple idée et non plus une déité entière. Ange s'effondra au sol, lâchant subitement la pression, chacun reprenant une grande respiration. Une silhouette dorée passa près d'elle et s'excusa. Avant de rejoindre les autres en passant la Porte, elle partie voir quelqu'un...

Aron courait à travers les cadavres et le champ de boue qu'était devenu la plaine, cherchant désespérément quelqu'un. Il avait vu les deux Serpents se soutenir l'un l'autre pour se rendre jusqu'aux tentes de soin, là où Djaé les attendait pour les soigner. Stefani était avec le reste de la maisonnée de Nathanael. Les Cour de lumière possédant plus de guérisseurs s'occupaient de soigner un peu tout le monde, des musiciens passaient pour que leurs chants et leurs notes apaisent et calment les esprits. Il repéra finalement Ignir et monta sur le cheval pour le conduire à son maître ce que la brave bête fit immédiatement. Aron escalada souplement les cailloux et trouva le corps du Champion. Paniqué, il tenta de trouver son pouls, de le réveiller, de lui faire boire de son eau, riche et donc bonne pour la santé, afin de l'aider à guérir à reprendre conscience. Rien n'y fit...

\- Je suis désolé, lui dit une voix en écho.

Il se tourna brusquement et vit cette ombre dorée, il tendit la main, son cœur hurlant que c'était Nathanael, se déchirant déjà de tristesse. La main fantomatique s'y posa, son visage se précisant.

\- Pardonne-moi Aron, je voulais tant te revoir... Je voulais une vie avec toi...

\- La prochaine...

\- Non Aron. Ne m'attends pas. Je veux simplement que tu sois heureux, vit dans le bonheur et mon âme sera en paix.

\- Nathanael...

Il lui donna un baiser d'adieu puis s'effaça, réapparaissant près de la Porte qu'il franchit à son tour, cette dernière se fermant derrière lui. Pendant ce temps l'esprit des eaux pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps en serrant la dépouille de son amant dans ses bras...

Le Champion divin s'éveilla dans une plaine herbeuse sous un ciel d'un bleu parfait. Il était guérit de tout. Où était-il?

\- Dans le monde où les âmes valeureuses se reposent avant leur prochaine vie, lui expliqua une voix calme qu'il avait déjà entendu.

\- Evrett?!

\- Oui. Je suis désormais le gardien de ces lieux... Je ne pourrais plus revoir Ange avant qu'elle ne traverse la Porte...

\- ...Je suis désolé...Je sais que vous étiez des âmes compagnes...

\- Oui. La tienne, n'était pas encore trouvée.

\- J'en ai une?

\- En effet. Et quand tu la verras, tu sauras que c'est elle. Même si ça ne fait que quelques minutes, heures ou jours, tu sauras que cette personne sera parfaite pour toi.

Nathanael acquiesça puis s'assit sur une pierre apparue comme par magie, observant un ruisseau qui glougloutait joyeusement. Il devait donc attendre sa prochaine vie... Souvenirs et amitiés, tout serait effacé... Il soupira et se referma sur lui-même.

\- Tu peux dormir si tu le souhaites. Plonge dans un profond sommeil et tu ne verras pas le temps passer...

\- D'accord. Encore désolé Evrett...

L'ancien dieu se contenta de hocher la tête et se détourner, disparaissant dans le décor bucolique. Une couche de mousse se forma et Nathanael s'y allongea, fermant les yeux et s'endormit profondément, ignorant que la main du Consort venait de le caresser, le bénissant à nouveau et le remerciant de ses services.

 _Neuf centaines d'années plus tard..._

Nathanael avait dix-sept ans quand on l'avait amené à Faerie. Là bas, il avait retrouvé certaines personnes qui l'avaient connu et aimé. Surtout un certain esprit qui n'avait réussit à tomber amoureux que cent quatre-vingt ans après la mort du Chasseur... Il avait refait son entraînement mais cette fois, le danger n'était pas aussi imminent. Ses amis restés à Faerie étaient heureux et c'était tant mieux. La Reine des Ténèbres avait complètement perdu la raison mais personne ne pouvait lui reprendre le Trône. Oh, il avait été réincarné plusieurs fois durant ce long laps de temps évidemment mais la fin était toujours la même, il mourrait. Nathan, il préférait se faire appeler ainsi désormais, ne cherchait plus l'amour. De retour sur la Lande après quelques duels et prises de tête à Faerie, ne supportant pas l'hypocrisie régnant sur les Hautes Cours, il se mit en tête de chasser les monstres vivants parmi les humains. Les dragons, les sirènes, les sorcières malfaisantes... Toute proie était bonne à prendre. Il était le Chasseur. Aux environs de ses vingt-cinq ans, on lui apprit qu'une vouivre avait élu domicile dans sa région natale... Sans plus réfléchir, il se mit en chemin.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé autant que l'histoire principale (qui avait eut son petit succès, merci à vous encore!)


End file.
